Cómo conocí a Genzo Wakabayashi
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Tras los chismes y rumores que se han suscitado en torno a su relación con el gran portero Genzo Wakabayashi, Lily Del Valle decide dar su versión del asunto. One shoot Genzo x Lily.


**Cómo conocí a Genzo Wakabayashi.**

 **(Y me enamoré de él).**

 _Múnich, Alemania._

Mucho se ha dicho y especulado acerca de cómo fue que una doctora del Hospital General de Múnich logró conquistar el corazón de uno de los mejores guardametas de los últimos tiempos. Sigo sin entender por qué esto debería de importarle a alguien que no seamos Genzo o yo, o nuestros amigos íntimos, pero he visto tantas teorías e historias falsas y estúpidas que me he visto en la necesidad de romper el silencio y redactar esto por mi cuenta. No soy escritora ni reportera, soy una (simple) doctora y ésta es mi historia. Nada de lo que narro es broma ni mentira, tal como lo digo es como ocurrió. Y por cierto que me importa poco si esta historia satisface o no los deseos de los demás, yo no vivo del cuento ni de la fama, por fortuna.

Cuando vi a Genzo Wakabayashi por primera vez no sabía quién era él, sólo conocía la fama que lo precedía. No soy precisamente una ignorante en el tema del fútbol, de hecho es un deporte que me apasiona (como espectadora, al menos) pero en aquél entonces yo no era muy conocedora del juego europeo, por lo que las proezas de este hijo de la Generación Dorada de Japón, si bien no eran del todo desconocidas para mí, no tenían un rostro definido al cual adjudicárselas, de manera que no lo reconocí cuando lo vi. Típico caso de que conoces a alguien de nombre pero no de cara. Además, lo admito, soy despistada al grado de no hacer la conexión entre "Japón va a jugar la Copa Azteca como invitado y Genzo Wakabayashi es el portero de Japón, por lo que es altamente probable que él vaya a estar presente en dicho torneo", aunque, si me pongo a analizarlo detalladamente, no era muy probable que yo me topara con el guardameta titular de la selección nipona, un jugador profesional, en el partido inaugural de la Copa Azteca.

De lo que estoy muy segura (aunque muchas veces me negué admitirlo) es que Genzo me gustó desde la primera vez que lo vi. No, no soy del tipo de chica que se siente atraída por los hombres asiáticos, de hecho, ¿por qué siempre hacen ese comentario tan idiota cuando se refieren a mí? ¿Por qué dicen que "seguramente me han de fascinar los chicos de ojos rasgados"? Sé que hay muchachas que se sienten atraídas por hombres de otras razas, pero yo no soy de ésas, quiero decir que cuando alguien me gusta no hago diferencias de este género. Genzo me gustó simplemente porque me pareció atractivo, no por el hecho de ser asiático. De hecho, el que digan que me enamoré de él sólo porque pertenece a una raza en específico me parece una muestra patente de que la humanidad no es la especie más inteligente del planeta. En fin, enfocándome en lo importante, sí, Gen me gustó desde la primera vez que lo vi, y supongo que el sentimiento de atracción fue mutuo porque cuando volvimos a coincidir él decidió dar el primer paso y hablarme y, aunque después fuimos presentados formalmente, ése fue el comienzo de todo.

Mucha gente me ha preguntado: ¿Cómo fue realmente la manera en la que Wakabayashi y tú se conocieron? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo por primera vez? Pues bien, como dije antes, él y yo nos conocimos en el partido inaugural de la Copa Azteca, en donde se enfrentaron México y Uruguay. Yo quedé de verme con mi mejor amiga en dicho encuentro pero ella no llegó al primer tiempo, así que decidí entrar sola y ver el partido mientras la susodicha hacía acto de presencia; Genzo estaba sentado muy cerca de mí, con sólo un asiento vacío entre los dos, y no me di cuenta de cuándo se pasó a ese sitio para quedar justo a mi lado. Yo ya lo había visto antes de entrar al estadio pero no esperaba volvérmelo a encontrar, de manera que me puse nerviosa cuando comenzó a hablarme, pues él me había gustado en verdad.

(Sentados uno junto al otro en las gradas de un estadio de una ciudad cualquiera, en un partido inaugural que estaba resultando muy flojo para ser el primero de un torneo de mediana envergadura. Aunque yo trataba de ponerle atención al juego, me estaba resultando más interesante el joven que se encontraba sentado a un lado mío, he de decirlo):

\- Veo que también te gusta el fútbol.- dijo Genzo, probando suerte al hablarme en inglés. Punto a su favor con eso, en esas épocas yo aún no tenía bien aprendido el alemán y no hubiera entendido ni pío de haberme hablado él en ese idioma.

\- Me encanta verlo, es un deporte emocionante.- respondí yo, sonriendo de una manera que cualquiera podría calificar como coqueta, aunque juro que no lo era... O tal vez sí.

\- Lo es.- Genzo esbozó una media sonrisa.- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de él?

\- Que es un juego de estrategia y táctica, no sólo de fortaleza.- contesté.- Los que no entienden el fútbol dicen que sólo ven a 22 personas pateando un balón, sin comprender que es un deporte que requiere de destreza mental también. Para mí es el mejor juego del mundo.

Algunas malintencionadas personas no pueden creer que yo no haya dicho esto para tratar de impresionar a Genzo, pero es la verdad, no lo dije con esa intención. ¿Por qué habría de querer hacerlo? Ni siquiera sabía quién era él, no tiene lógica. Parece que en serio lo que dije lo dije para impresionarlo, pero seguramente aunque lo hubiese planeado así no me habría resultado; si me comporté de una manera tan natural fue precisamente porque yo no sabía quién era él.

Genzo y yo continuamos hablando, intercambiando comentarios sobre tal o cual jugada, sorprendiéndome con sus evidentemente avanzados conocimientos en el tema porque, ¿quién esperaría que un japonés supiera tanto de fútbol? Que no suene racista mi comentario, pero hasta donde yo sabía este deporte no es tan popular allá, pensé que jugadores como Tsubasa Ozhora, Kojiro Hyuga o incluso el mismo Genzo eran perlas raras, de manera que no pude evitar hacerle notar a mi acompañante que me sorprendía su gusto por el deporte.

\- Creo que es perfectamente normal que sepa de fútbol.- fue lo que Genzo me respondió, con cierta extrañeza.- Estaría mal si no supiera.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué?.- yo hice la pregunta más estúpida de mi vida hasta el momento.

\- Tú no sabes quién soy yo, ¿verdad?.- Genzo me miró entre divertido y asombrado.

\- No, ¿por qué? ¿Debería?.- respondí con total candidez.

Ay, que me vi bien idiota, lo admito. Mejor me hubiera quedado callada, pero de este simple intercambio de palabras Genzo sacó una historia que gusta repetir cada vez que alguien le pregunta sobre mí, una que siempre comienza con "ella ni siquiera sabía quién soy yo". Vamos, que no es para tanto. ¿No es engreído de su parte dar por hecho que todo mundo va a saber quién es él? Sea como fuere, cuando él me dijo su nombre me puse de mil colores y me disculpé por mi ignorancia, aunque Genzo se lo tomó con mucho humor. Poco después ambos fuimos presentados oficialmente por la amiga que tenemos en común (quien tuvo la decencia de llegar con un elegante retraso de casi una hora) y que nos reunió ahí sin darnos muchos detalles, y el resto es historia. Es falso ese rumor que dice que yo ya sabía que Genzo Wakabayashi estaría en ese partido y que me lancé con todo a enamorarlo. Para empezar yo no soy así, no soy una "mujer fatal", y además en ese entonces no estaba con ánimos de iniciar una relación, pero también hay algo muy importante que casi nadie ha tomado en cuenta al momento de hacer teorías conspirativas conmigo: le tengo pavor a la fama y por tanto es muy poco probable que gaste mis energías en querer conquistar a un hombre famoso, aunque bueno, hay que reconocer que sólo los que me conocen bien saben este detalle sobre mí.

No puedo decir que Genzo comenzó a "cortejarme" después de nuestro primer encuentro, porque no fue así. Nos vimos tres o cuatro veces por toda la ciudad, como dice la canción*, pero siempre en plan no amoroso. Digo, no salimos solos, siempre íbamos en compañía de amigos en común aunque por alguna extraña razón estos amigos solían perderse para dejarnos a Gen y a mí solos (muchas gracias por ser tan alcahuetes, Karl y Elieth), dándonos así la oportunidad de conocernos mejor. En esas salidas nadie nos molestó, no sé si esto se debió al hecho de que paseamos con la hija menor de un embajador francés muy sobreprotector que hacía que fuésemos acompañados por un guardaespaldas que se tomaba muy a pecho su trabajo y no dejaba que cualquier persona se nos acercara (sí, estoy siendo sarcástica), por lo que yo no me sentí intimidada por estar al lado de alguien tan reconocido ya que no había reporteros molestando, hasta puedo asegurar con toda firmeza que convivir con un famoso es igual a convivir con alguien que no lo es tanto: la emoción de salir con alguien depende del nivel de importancia que esa persona tenga para ti, no para los demás, por lo que si yo estaba tan emocionada por estar junto a Genzo Wakabayashi fue porque él me gustaba, no porque fuese un futbolista de fama mundial.

Cuando la Copa Azteca concluyó con una victoria de Japón sobre México 3 goles a 2 en el partido final, Genzo volvió a Alemania para continuar jugando con el Hamburgo. Él y yo intercambiamos correos electrónicos, números de teléfono e, incluso, nos agregamos en Facebook, es decir, hicimos todo lo necesario para continuar en contacto. Yo pensé que a él no le interesaría buscarme después, pero sí lo hizo, no frecuentemente pero sí de manera constante, lo suficiente para demostrar que tenía interés por mí. Pensé en un inicio que Genzo únicamente deseaba cultivar una amistad, cosa que me parecía de lo más normal, pero cuando tomé la decisión de irme a Alemania a continuar con mis estudios en medicina, la situación cambió: aunque yo viviría en Múnich (ciudad que se encuentra en el extremo opuesto de en donde se localiza Hamburgo), las llamadas de Genzo se hicieron más constantes al igual que las conversaciones por chat y Skype, e incluso me pidió que nos viéramos cuando él tuviese la oportunidad de ir a Múnich. No pude evitar notar que su interés por mí estaba incrementando notoriamente y no entendía el por qué. No pasó mucho antes de que el mismo Genzo me dijera la razón: yo le gusté tanto como él a mí, pero vivir en continentes diferentes complicaría cualquier relación; sin embargo, ahora que yo ya estaba establecida en Alemania no había motivo para que no intentara tener algo conmigo. Esto me enseñó que Gen, además de ser un hombre muy práctico, también es sincero y directo, y como tal no le gustaba andarse con rodeos. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Siempre he odiado que la gente le dé vueltas al asunto y tarde mucho en llegar al grano, y con Genzo nunca he tenido ese problema.

De inicio me pareció maravilloso que él mostrara tanto interés por mí; ya lo dije antes y lo seguiré repitiendo: Genzo me gustó desde la primera vez que lo vi, y saber que también le atraía me llevó hasta las nubes. Cuando él podía venía a Múnich a verme, o si yo tenía la oportunidad viajaba a Hamburgo para reunirme con él; confieso que pasamos muchas tardes (y noches) maravillosas, con todo y que a veces me cohibía que Gen fuese tan decidido. ¡No le gustaba dejar las cosas al azar! Siempre dejó muy en claro que quería estar conmigo como algo más que amigos, pero era yo la que le ponía trabas al asunto. ¿Por qué? Porque no me sentía preparada para llevar algo tan serio. ¿Cómo podría estar yo preparada, siendo tan joven, para tener una relación seria, y sobre todo cuando apenas iba a mitad de mi carrera? Bueno, Genzo sí estaba listo para mantener algo serio y estable conmigo porque con él todo lo que ocurría en su vida era así como: "Me gusta, lo quiero y lo consigo", y yo no fui la excepción.

Oh, sí, tengo que admitir que es emocionante que un hombre así te corteje, que el hombre que te gusta demuestre tan abiertamente que eres tú a quien él quiere, que deje muy en claro cuáles son sus intenciones. Me aceleraba el corazón el salir de trabajar y ver que él estaba aguardando por mí, en la sala de espera, como si no tuviera nada mejor qué hacer, como si fuese de lo más normal que un jugador profesional del fútbol alemán se dejara ver por los pasillos de un hospital general. Me quedaba sin aliento cada vez que me acercaba a él y sentía su mirada sobre mí, pues hacía que me diera cuenta que estaba usando una bata sucia, que mi cabello estaba esponjándose por la humedad y que no me había retocado el lápiz labial, pero Genzo siempre me miraba como si yo estuviera despampanante. Cuando le preguntaba qué estaba haciendo ahí, su respuesta era siempre la misma: "Vine por ti". Y tal vez todo hubiera sido más fácil si los reporteros no se hubiesen dado cuenta de que Genzo iba muy seguido al hospital; no les tomó mucho tiempo descubrir que él iba a visitar a una doctora y no precisamente porque estuviera enfermo. Algo que también llamaría bastante la atención de cualquiera, hay que decirlo, es que Genzo recorriera setecientos kilómetros para ir a verme. Por ahí se hubiera empezado, ¿verdad?

Fue bastante perturbador el ver fotos mías en un tabloide deportivo bajo el título de " _la chica del SGGK_ "; no me di cuenta de en qué momento me tomaron esas fotografías, pero a todas luces fue cuando salí del hospital a comprar un café, pues aparezco con la bata puesta, el cabello recogido y un vaso desechable en la mano. Había además otras fotos de nosotros dos: Genzo y yo cenando en un restaurante, y una a la salida de mi departamento. ¿De dónde salieron esas imágenes? ¿Quién las tomó? ¿Cómo es que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta? Sin embargo, lo que más me sorprendió fue que alguien se atreviera a anunciar con toda celeridad un suceso que no había sido confirmado ni siquiera por los dos protagonistas de la historia: ni Genzo me lo había pedido formalmente ni yo había aceptado, por supuesto. Cuando le mostré el artículo, él hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada, en una actitud que denotaba enojo, pero mucha fue mi sorpresa cuando me confesó que su molestia se debía a que la prensa se le adelantó: ya tenía planeado pedirme que fuera su novia. ¿Cómo fue que los reporteros se enteraron de eso antes de que él pudiera proponérmelo?

\- Bueno, mi estimado Wakabayashi.- le dije yo, aguantándome el rubor.- Si nos ven paseando juntos por todas partes y se dan cuenta de que atraviesas el país para venir a verme, lo más lógico es que piensen que estás locamente enamorado de mí.

Esto, obvio es, se lo dije de una manera burlona y sarcástica, más para ocultar mi pena que para demostrar mi afecto. Pensé decir: "lo más lógico es que piensen que estamos locamente enamorados", pero no me atreví porque en ese momento me di cuenta de que sí estaba locamente enamorada de él y trataba de ocultárselo a toda costa (estoy loca, lo sé, ni yo me entiendo). Esperaba que Gen se tomara el asunto a broma, que se riera y/o me ignorara y/o siguiera el juego, pero él se puso serio, me miró a los ojos y me contestó:

\- Sabes que lo estoy. Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo para que los demás lo supieran también.- lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que no me quedó duda de que estaba hablando en serio.

"No, no sabía que estás enamorado de mí", pensé. Bueno, no… En realidad sí lo sabía, muy en el fondo, pero lo sabía. Que me hiciera la tonta es otra cosa. Y por supuesto que también era de mi conocimiento que Genzo estaba enterado de que yo también lo amo. De no ser así, ¿por qué otro motivo ambos atravesaríamos el país cada que podíamos sino era para estar juntos porque nos amábamos? ¿Por qué otra razón me habría entregado a él en cuerpo y alma si no era porque me traía vuelta loca?

\- Me sorprende que te lo tomes con tanta calma.- fue lo único que pude decir, tras un largo rato de silencio, con el afán de cambiar el tema.- Esto es prácticamente una invasión a tu vida privada.

Genzo soltó un largo suspiro. Era evidente que el asunto tampoco le agradaba a él, es de sobra conocido que es un hombre muy reservado a quien la intromisión en sus asuntos personales le causa mucha incomodidad.

\- Me conoces y sabes que esto me ha dado mucha rabia, porque la prensa se ha adelantado a mis propios deseos.- respondió.- No era así la manera en la que quería que las cosas sucedieran, pero al parecer esto se debe a que he tardado mucho en dar el primer paso.

\- ¿Y con eso te refieres a…?.- no pude evitar interrumpirlo, aunque sabía de qué estaba hablando.

\- A que te he dado tu tiempo, esperando pacientemente a que admitas algo que es obvio para todo el mundo, pero después de lo que ha sucedido me queda claro que aguardé demasiado.- Gen frunció el ceño, molesto por la innecesaria interrupción.- Quiero que estés conmigo y que seas mi novia formal, Yuri. Si van a hablar de nosotros, que lo hagan con razón. Además, prácticamente eres mi amante, de ti depende satisfacer los deseos de ambos y subir de nivel.

Si esto fuera una historia romanticona y cursi, en ese momento yo le habría dicho que sí, que me moría por ser su novia y nos habríamos besado, acariciado y lo que sigue después de eso, pero lo cierto es que le contesté que no estaba preparada para dar semejante paso. Que sí, que disfrutaba mucho de los momentos que pasábamos juntos y que por lo mismo no quería arruinarlo con algo formal, y mucho menos ahora que la prensa ya estaba sobre mí. Que prefería seguir con algo casual, sin la presión de ser "la oficial" porque no podría con semejante estrés. En aquéllos momentos, a pesar de mis palabras, mi mente no dejaba de repetirme: "¿Qué carajos pasa contigo, mujer?".

\- No puedo creer que en verdad seas tan terca.- Genzo soltó un suspiro de frustración al escuchar mi negativa.- Honestamente no esperaba que me contestaras que sí, pero tampoco creí que me responderías de esa manera. Sabes que no me puedo tomar en serio tus palabras, de manera que fingiré que nada de esto ha sucedido. Volveré a preguntártelo otra vez muy pronto, y espero que me des una respuesta más favorable para entonces.

\- ¿No es muy egocéntrico de tu parte el dar por hecho que en algún momento querré decirte que sí quiero ser tu novia?.- espeté, ruborizándome.

\- Tal vez, pero eso es porque estoy seguro que vas a hacerlo, tarde que temprano vas a aceptarlo.- respondió Genzo, con una media sonrisa.- Entiende esto de una vez, Yuri: No te estoy preguntando si quieres ser mía, porque ya lo eres. Estoy preguntándome cuándo vas a reconocerlo.

Tal cual fueron sus palabras. ¿Qué se puede decir al respecto? Me daba rabia pensar en que él tenía razón: ¿Cuál era mi objetivo al negar algo que era obvio hasta para los reporteros? Muchos creyeron que se debía a un orgullo ciego, rayando en el feminazismo, esa negación a dejarme sucumbir ante el poder de un hombre, pero esto no es más que una estupidez. Si me negaba tanto a aceptar lo que siento por Gen es porque le tengo pavor a su fama. Era simplemente eso, un miedo irracional y absoluto a ser feliz, aderezado con un tremendo terror a los reflectores. El solo pensar que la prensa expondría a la luz pública todos y cada uno de los actos que cometiéramos Genzo y yo me causaba mucho malestar, no quería ser juzgada por personas que no nos conocen, cuyo derecho a inmiscuirse en nuestras vidas derivaba del hecho de que él es un futbolista famoso. Genzo lo sabía e hizo todo lo posible para disminuir el impacto, pero eso era algo que ni él podía detener. Sin embargo, sí hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para protegerme, y eso es algo que no puedo negar. Es más, fui yo la injusta al negarme a sus atenciones, basándome en pretextos idiotas. Ante esto sólo puedo decir que de verdad que Gen es un hombre muy paciente puesto que cualquier otro ya me hubiera mandado a freír espárragos desde hace mucho.

Otra cosa de la que debo quejarme es de los comentarios estúpidos de algunos medios, que aseguraron que si Genzo aceptó fichar por el Bayern Múnich fue por estar más cerca de mí. En verdad, ¿quién se inventa semejantes rumores? Genzo me amará mucho, pero la persona que diga que él definió el futuro de su carrera en base a su amor es porque no lo conoce en lo más mínimo. Genzo es un hombre cuyas metas siempre han estado bien definidas, y por supuesto que no las cambiaría por alguien, incluyéndome. Eso no me hace sentir mal, todo lo contrario puesto que yo soy igual. Yo tampoco he dejado que mis planes cambien por él, y no podría respetar a un hombre que sí lo hiciera por mí. En eso somos muy parecidos, y debo decir que ésta es una de las cosas que más me gustan de estar con Genzo: no limitamos la carrera del otro, sino que la impulsamos y tratamos de apoyarnos hasta donde podamos y más allá. Pertenecemos a mundos diferentes, y en personalidades somos como polos opuestos, pero compartimos los mismos ideales y pensamientos y eso nos permite establecer una relación basada en el respeto por las metas del otro. ¿Cuántas parejas pueden decir esto? No sé si a él alguna vez se le ocurrió pedirme que dejara mi carrera en el hospital de Múnich para irme a Hamburgo, pero si se le pasó por la cabeza no lo hizo. En una ocasión me dijo que lo que más ama de mí es mi deseo de superarme sin dejar que algo interfiera con mis metas, y supongo que dentro de ese "algo" se incluía a él mismo. Ahora que lo pienso, soy afortunada por tener una relación así, aunque me haya costado trabajo verlo.

Ésta es, pues, toda la verdad. No voy a contar cómo va mi relación actualmente con Gen, porque eso a nadie le debe importar un carajo. Quisiera que la gente entendiera que lo que hay entre él y yo es sólo nuestro asunto, y que si alguno de los dos quisiera hablar sobre nuestra relación, ya lo habríamos hecho. Sin embargo, estoy resignada a que no nos van a dejar en paz, pero también aprendí que es igual de tonto el no querer estar con la persona que amas sólo por miedo.

¿Cómo se supone que va a concluir esta historia de amor entre un futbolista famoso y una doctora anónima? No lo sé. De lo único que estoy segura es que ese futbolista famoso es Genzo Wakabayashi. Y él siempre encuentra la manera de obtener lo que quiere.

 _Dra. Lily Del Valle. Agosto 2015._

 **Notas:**

\- *La canción a la que Lily se refiere es _"La fuerza del Destino",_ de Mecano.

\- Genzo Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Yoichi Takahashi ©.

\- Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

\- La Copa Azteca no existe, es invento mío.

\- Pues bien, éste es mi "fic de verano" de Genzo y Lily de este año (me he dado cuenta de que en esta época me da por escribir algo sobre estos dos), y habla de la historia oficial que tengo para esta pareja, es decir, que no es una historia alternativa sino la verdadera, lo que Lily realmente pensó al conocer a Genzo.


End file.
